


bell's klance one shots

by stupidloud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Memes, One Shot, Sarcasm, and anything else i get my grubby hands on, some overlying themes:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidloud/pseuds/stupidloud
Summary: a collection of drabbles and one shots i want to dump on y'allalso!if you're looking for a fic and can't find it, it's probably in here





	1. you get lighter the more

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting one of these drabble series things. been meaning to for some time and i finally got around to it. enjoy
> 
> title from: I Think I'm In Love by Kat Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** It's so pretty!! × Tooth-Rotting Fluff × Love × Pining! Lance × even though it's × Established Relationship × That's How Fluffy This Is × Flowers × Inspired by Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this for a long time and like it!! finally posting it!! also it's in lance's pov, somebody congratulate me.
> 
> Amazing Art by: [caseydambro](http://caseydambro.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> Title from: Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay because cliches are v v fun

He curled his hand over Keith’s head, wrapping a piece of hair around his fingers. Keith was looking at him like he was the only thing worth looking at, like the stars had come down and formed someone and there he was.

It was love.

God, was it love.

The glow going on under their heads reflected in those eyes, threw the planes of his face in violently purple angles that didn’t make him any less gorgeous. Lance knew Keith probably saw it in him, too. This adoring, fluttering feeling taking him over, filling his bones. It was the proximity, it was the light, it was Keith’s steady breath fanning out over his face. Despite how cold the air is, Lance was fine. Usually, a strong breeze could give him frostbite, but he was warm.

Keith’s ears were pink, the same pretty color spreading over his cheeks. Forget gorgeous, dude’s certifiable.

And because he loved him, because Lance knew Keith loved him too, he grinned and whispered, “Do you have a map? ‘Cause I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

Usually, Keith would roll his eyes and shove Lance’s shoulder, maybe snort. But right now, he just smiles and brings up one of his hands, skipping his knuckles over Lance’s cheekbone.

Lance’s heart flat lined, restarted, and went indefinitely, sure he was about to die though it’s beating loud in his head.

“You’re a huge fucking dork, you know that?” Keith murmured.

He could remember stories of people who go through near-death experiences, actual, like, _I saw the light_ , things and saying it felt like sliding into a blissful nothing. Lance was having a near-death experience, death by Keith Kogane, hoo _ha_.

“I guess I do now,” Lance responded, sorta dazed, sorta still not alive.

There’s the snort, the _Wow, this idiot I love really is an idiot_ noise Lance used to hate because it got him as fluttery as it did now. Keith nodded his head slightly, “Dork.”

“You love it,” Lance grinned, twirling the hair tighter around his fingers and letting it fall.

Keith sat up slightly, propping himself on one elbow to look down at Lance. The light where his head had been went dimmer but didn’t fade. He was still cupping Lance’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Lace could feel how warm his hands were through the suit gloves. His hands were always warm where Lance’s were cold and it was honestly the _best_ thing. His jacket was bundling up Keith’s frame and he looked so pretty and Lance… let’s go back to the whole death by Keith thing, because _beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep._ Flatlined, bag ‘im up, boys. He lived a happy, gay life, and no I didn’t say the same word tw—

Keith leaned back down and kissed him. Softly, firmly. Lance sighed, reaching up to hold Keith’s waist. Their noses bumped, Keith’s hair was almost in his mouth and it was _good_.

He smiled wide enough to break it, “You’re a terrible kisser.”

“It takes two,” Keith responded flatly and Lance gave an offended gasp. Keith rolled his eyes, making a surprised noise when Lance pulled him so he was bracketing his hips with his knees.

Lance grinned wickedly, and Keith slowly did too. The glow was at an all time high. Like lying on a floodlight.

They kissed and this time Lance put a hand in Keith’s hair to hold it back. They kissed and Lance could feel the glow, could feel Keith sink into his bones.

Between breaths there were whispered reassurances, _I love you’s_ and _Did I ever mention you make my heart stop?’s._ Well, maybe not the second one, maybe Lance kept that to himself. But it was heavily implied. 

Keith held his face, his shoulders, close, close, chest to chest.

And the pressure was nice because, hello, hormonal teenager in the building. Like, fucking  _really_ nice, but the team was still expecting them and the suits weren't... helping. At all.

"We should," he inhaled carefully, holding the back of Keith's neck so their foreheads were pressed together, "stop. Bud, we should—"

Keith nodded, "Yeah. Probably, yeah." He sat back on Lance's legs, shaking himself out. His hair was the perfect amount of mess, Lance grinned. "The team's waiting for us."

He skipped his hands over Keith's thighs and pushed for him to stand up. Keith held out a hand that Lance took and he pointed between then, "To be continued?"

Keith exhaled sharply, holding Lance's hand tighter. He rose an eyebrow, but the flush in his cheeks gave him away. Lance grinned even wider, pecked the corner of his twitching frown. It took a second to find the path they took to get to the forest's clearing, Lance seeing it before Keith. He pulled at Keith's arm, "Hey."

"Hm?" Keith glanced at him.

He flickered his eyes toward the path, and back to him. They'd evolved. They were dating, and they didn't disagree as much, and Lance knew exactly what swirled in his chest whenever Keith looked at him.

He let go of Keith's hand and booked it down the path.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have  _any_  fun, right?

"Bet I can make it to the castle before you!"

Keith sounded mad, delightfully so, "In your dreams, fucker!"

Keith one hundred percent did  _not_ win even if he got to the castle first. Because he cheated.

Somehow.

Lance would work out the details later.

Before leaving the next day, Keith doubled back to the clearing for his jacket since they'd forgotten it. He came back with the jacket and a handful of flowers. Purple ones, like magnolias, some leaning more toward blue, others pink. He gave a pinker one to Lance and he tucked it behind his ear.

"Since when were you such a sap," he teased, touching it softly.

"They were in the clearing," Keith shrugged, but he was pleased. He let Lance take another flower and put it in his hair.

Lance couldn't remember seeing any flowers there. He would've picked them himself, "Where? I didn't see any."

"Just..." His eyes slowly widened. 

"What?"

Keith put down the bundle on the dresser, hanging up his jacket, "Near my jacket. Where... Where we were."

Where they...

_The glow was purple. Mostly pink under Keith, mostly blue under Lance. Purple._

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

Lance came forward to put his arm around Keith's waist. Keith crossed his arms.

He smiled against Keith's temple.

"We made flowers, man."

"We made flowers."

They were both smiling like the doofuses they were and they'd made  _flowers._  


	2. i'm dazin'

He was in love with Lance.

 _Bam_ , it hit Keith like a— Like a gun being smashed into the back of his skull (and he knew what he was talking about, it’d happened before). Like his ribcage was cracking open or his heart was about ready to give out. Like, damn, like a fucking _realization of feelings._ Cupid didn’t use a goddamn arrow on him, the motherfucker found it funny to stab him through the chest.

And it was stupid, too.

Because Keith tended to do stupid things, and his feelings seemed to follow the same principles. They were arguing.

(Obviously.)

It wasn’t as often as before they switched lions, but they were still _them,_ right, they disagreed. Over something, he thought maybe the best maneuver to avoid a high radius laser in the lions. Keith didn’t remember what he said, too focused on Lance’s stupid triumphant face as he realized he was winning, his stupid blue eyes, his mile a minute mouth.

His hands were moving rapidly and one moment it was _fuck you_ and the next it was _fuck_ you.

_Or fuck me._

Oh shit. Oh _no_.

Lance smiled wide because Keith was at a loss for words and it didn’t fucking help because he flushed proudly and his _freckles_ —

His shoulders didn't look it because he was always hunched, but when he stood tall and proud at parades, Lance's frame was broad. His fingers were long and calloused from his gun and the fact that he played guitar on Earth. Sometimes, if you caught him talking fast or passionately enough, he got an accent, or straight just slipped into Spanish. When he got hurt, he complained, but when he got  _hurt_ , he pretended everything was fine. That was always his giveaway. Once he grew into Red, he flew her like Keith would if he had some self-preservation, looping around ships and debris like a dolphin in water.

Took a month or so for him to do something about it. When he woke up in the middle of the night and his first thought was _I wonder if Lance is awake_ along with a disgustingly cutesy memory of Lance’s high laugh.

Not even disgusting just plain _cute_.

The thing was…

Instinct versus stifle.

Fight versus flight.

Thank God Keith was a fighter.

Lance wasn’t in his room but the adrenaline kept him up, he went to the kitchen and drank some water to calm himself down. He walked through the command room.

Lance was sitting in his chair, knees tucked up, a small projection of the Milky Way at his fingertips. Keith walked up and crouched next to him.

He didn’t startle, Lance didn’t do that easily. He looked at Keith with that gun of a smile. His eyes were tired but it was genuine and Keith—

“I think I’m in love with you.”

His surprised face was even better. The Milky Way floated up to join the rest of the constellations.

Imagine Keith when Lance lowered himself down on the floor, cupped his cheek, and kissed him. Softly. Everything Keith expected and wanted, and more, more, more.

“I’m in love with you.”

“It took you long enough.”

“You could’ve said it yourself.”

“We’re having a moment, Keith.” Then, murmured against his mouth, “Let me be cliché.”


	3. simply not acceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Hunk and Pidge are out for Blood × Hidden Relationship × for like two seconds × Inspired by Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in pidge's perspective because i love her i love hunk and the other two give me joy as well. 
> 
> Amazing Art by: [ikimaru](http://www.ikimaru.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> 

“Hunk, carry me.”

“My arms are too weak,” he flopped them for effect, head sagging. “I don’t think I could pick up a pocket wrench right now.”

Pidge pushed her glasses up on her head, rubbing at her face. She was probably _lighter_ than a pocket wrench, c’mon, what was he complaining about? “Why did we agree to do this again?”

Coran had some maintenance to do in the bowels of the ship. He described what he had to do, a procedure that sounded close to things they’d learned in the Garrison. She’d been bored. They were all bored. Their judgment was impeded and Coran took advantage of it by simplifying everything, saying it was an everyday thing.

In and out. Wouldn’t take more than a few dobashes.

Fucking _bullshit_.

He’d swindled them is what. He lead the five of them down, explained it and _bolted out._ That should’ve tipped them off, right, but no. And then there was the whole thing of whoever gave up would be giving up on Coran and _that_ made it impossible to duck out.

Point was, she was covered in grease to her teeth, parts of her she didn’t even knew she had hurt, and everyone else was asleep by now. Allura had to go help with scheduling their next rally. Lance and Keith had dipped half an hour or so before Hunk and Pidge finished their portion, probably to fight about who the fuck did the best job or some shit.

She was definitely messing with their room computers later.

“Hunk, _please_.”

“How about you carry _me_?” He bent practically in half to lean his head on Pidge’s, “Do you know how much those panels _weighed?_ Light alloy my _shoe_ —“

“I’ve been electrocuted so many times, I can feel my hair sizzling,” she nodded, leaning on him just as heavily. And _where_ were Lance and Keith? Shit knows where, not _here’s_ the point.

He stood up a bit straighter, using her head like an arm rest instead, “How should we deal with the betrayers? Maybe slip something in their breakfast tomorrow?”

Pidge blinked at him, not quite surprised, “Are you saying we should kill them?”

His eyes widened, _“No_ —“

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for it—“

“No,” he shoved at her shoulder, “I—I meant something _spicy_. Like burn their faces off—“ He put a hand up, pointing, “ _Metaphorically_. Not murder them, dude, c’mon.”

She hummed, “Hm. Okay. I can get behind that, I guess.”

“You _guess_.”

“I guess,” she repeated, smirking.

He squinted at her, “That’s not reassuring. Say it. Say you’re not planning on killing our friends.”

She put both hands up like she was weighing her options, “See, I could _not_ , but on the one hand,” she brought it up, “they’re pretty annoying. And on the _other_ —“

“And I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about axe murderers in space. We’ve been living with a tiny psychopath.”

“Shut up!” She punched his arm and he rubbed at it.

They rounded the corner to the lounge, up from the entrance. The lights were on, dimmed, which was weird. They only ever stayed on if someone was in the room, and she could see it before they stepped in. Hunk groaned, “I should probably check these out.”

“Right now?”

He shook his head frantically, “No. Tomorrow. Or next week.”

“When we recover?”

“When we recover,” he sighed.

“Team Voltron, overworked and ready for death,” she pumped her fist up. “Defenders of the universe.”

He grinned, “Love it, live it, learn it, man.”

 _Hate it, die it, stupid it_ , she was about to say. It fizzled out in her throat because _oh._ Oh this was the _perfect_ thing. She stopped dead in her tracks, putting her arm out for Hunk to do the same.

He rose an eyebrow, “What, what is it—“

Pidge jerked her chin at the couch, feeling a sharp smile spread over her face. She waited for Hunk’s surprised gasp to know he was looking.

The couch wasn’t empty. It was very occupied by two people.

In one space.

Lance was lying on Keith’s chest. Their legs were tangled together and their shoes were strewn in front of the couch. Keith had a hand on Lance’s back, and they’re wearing each other’s _jackets_. They couldn’t even _have deniability._

Oh.

Oh, this was _perfect_.

She almost didn’t notice herself taking out her phone and snapping a picture. It was instinct at this point.

Hunk gave a drawn out, _“Oh_ ,” while Pidge gleefully whispered, “Holy _shit_.”

It made sense. Even though they were always arguing, they were always together. If Lance wasn’t in the room, there was a good bet Keith wasn’t there either. They’d usually come to breakfast together, and their hair would be—

God, ew.

They shared a glance, matching expressions of devilish intent.

“We have many options,” she kept her voice low, rubbing her hands together.

Hunk nodded, “Blast the picture all over the castle?”

“Carve it on a moon?”

“Leave sticky notes with ominous messages around the castle and make them steadily more paranoid?”

Pidge blinked, “Terrifying, but no.” Sure, the first thing she would do if she wasn’t petty as she was was tell them how happy for them she was. But they’d left to _cuddle_ and left her and Hunk to do the _grunt work_. And that was simply not acceptable.

“Or,” he motioned at them with both his hands, “we could wake them up and hang this over their heads for a few days.”

“Slow and painful,” she considered it. Not poison, but it could work. “And you call me the psycho.”

“I’m not discussing the comparison of poison versus psychological weathering with you right now.”

She waved a hand, "Some other time, maybe."

They positioned themselves over the back of the couch and waited a beat. Hunk took off his vest and Pidge her sweater. She kicked the back of the couch and started whacking them with it. Lance, effectively, fell off, but Keith was able to hang on, just barely.

"Jesus  _Christ—_ "

"You left us with the grunt work to  _cuddle_ _?_   _Seriously?"_

"Yeah, guys, this is a new low."

Keith was scowling while Lance made an offended squawk. They then realized the compromising position they were in and locked eyes for a second, the  _What the fuck do we do?_  kind of lock and Pidge rejoiced.

Lance cleared his throat, "This, uh... This isn't what it looks like?"

"Really," Hunk eyed their jackets, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

"You need to pay," Pidge said gravely.

Keith answered slowly, "For... cuddling?"

Pidge threw her hands down on the back of the couch, "For betrayal!"

"For your lack of loyalty."

She jumped to stand on the cushions and pumped one fist, "For blood!"

Hunk grabbed her around the legs and sat her down. "Nope. No, I didn't agree to that."

She swatted him away and narrowed her eyes at them, mouthing,  _Yes he did,_ and drawing her finger across her throat. Hunk took both her hands and held them up, huffing. 

"What are you gonna do, then?" Lance asked, obviously trying to sound casual, but Pidge was a master at distinguishing fear and it was there. She accepted Hunk's sedation because of it. 

Hunk let her go and circled around so he could shrug, "You would know if you'd stayed with us."

Keith scowled, "Come on _—"_

"You come on," Pidge sneered. "Where's the fun in telling you? Stew on it and suffer, Judases."

 

They stewed. And definitely suffered.

It took two days of Pidge and Hunk keeping quiet for them to come crawling back.

"We'll do your chores for the next month."

"And take the next time Coran wants us to do maintenance."

Pidge glanced at Hunk from behind her tablet and he didn't stop mixing up the pancake batter, giving the slightest shake of his head. She leaned back on the counter, "Little fruit for such a severe offence."

"The next two," Lance said immediately and Keith shot him a disbelieving look that he didn't meet. "And I'll play Mario Kart without the crash controls."

Hunk stopped and Pidge turned off her tablet. She hopped off, "Sounds about right. Hunk?"

"Deal."

 

Pidge crushed at Mario Kart. She told them she was happy for them as she blue shelled Keith out of the final lap a second away from the finish line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was bored idk. i like writing hunk and pidge theyre my loves.


	4. call me names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Nicknames × terms of endearment × i wanted to format it differently but ended up doing this so × enjoy × Keith is a fake Baddy × Established Relationship × Fluff ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reuploading this here because i dont!! want it the other way. idk. it felt too short to be an actual fic u get me??
> 
> enjoy, give me feedback, idk what im doing here

**The Paladin Dictionary**

_Keith Edition_

_Subsection : Lance_

_(this section has been organized in order of appearances, or when Lance decided it would be fun to fuck with him.)_

_Abbreviation Key:_

**a.:** Annoying

**hs. :** Heart Stopper

**ln. :** Last Name

**fn. :** First Name

**BS:** Before Switch

**AS:** After Switch

**ASD:** After We Started Dating

 

 

**mul·let** /mələt/  _a._ :

  1. Annoying. Was, is, will always be. It’s always after he wins, in the middle of an argument, goading Keith into something, and it makes Keith mad because he was  _never aware that his hair looked bad before._ What was the problem with it? Seriously. ( _circa. BS-ASD)_
    1. Billy Ray, Hasslhoff, Swayze, etc.



_Ex:_ “Whatever you say,  _mullet_.” / “Beat that, mullet!”

**bud·dy** /bədē/  _hs._ :

  1. With a bump of his shoulder to Keith’s, a reassurance, a question. ( _circa._ _AS)_
    1. bud, man



_Ex:_ “Hey, bud. You good?” / “Buddy, c’mon, chin up.”

  1. An arm around his waist and Keith’s head tucked into Lance’s neck. ( _circa. ASD)_



_Ex:_ “It’s okay, buddy.”

**babe** /bāb/  _hs._ :

  1. The first time he said it was an accident. An offbeat answer to Keith’s request that Lance got his ass off of him during a sparring match. Pidge laughed until she cried, Hunk had to hold on to the wall to keep from passing out. ( _circa._ _AS)_



_Ex:_ “Whatever you say, babe.”

  1. All the other times were certifiably on purpose. They made Keith feel like he was doing entire Olympic layouts, flips and loops. Arms around his waist from behind, pressed into his temple. Yelled over the comms gleefully, worriedly. Whispered and pleading, fingers twined into Keith’s hair. Soft mornings and wide smiles. It was the usual. ( _circa._ _ASD)_
    1. baby1,  _cariño_



_Ex:_  “How’re you doing over there, babe?” / “More, baby—fuck _—more._ ” / “Good morning, _cariño_  . Dream about me?”

**id·i·ot** 2 /idēət/  _a., hs._ :

  1. When Keith decided he had a good plan and didn’t tell anybody. When Lance was angry, when he was the Red Paladin incarnate. It was rare he didn’t use it with intent, but Keith wanted to hear it all the time in those rare occasions. ( _circa._ _BS-AS)_
    1. dumbass, drop out, stupid head



_Ex:_ “What the hell did you think you were doing, idiot?!” / “Don’t be a dumbass, dumbass, I’m going with you.”

  1. It was rare he used it on purpose now. It hurt even more if he did, but he would apologize immediately after. Laughter punctuated it now, some meme or joke Keith didn't get bracketing it. Lance would calm down and explain it to him though. He never let Keith feel left out. ( _circa._ _ASD)_
    1. doofus, pretty



_Ex:_ “You’re so lucky you’re pretty, man.” / “You know what I mean, doofus. / “Of course I love you, idiot.”

**_mi am·or_** /mï ah-mohr/  _hs._ :

  1. Lance’s  _r’_ s don’t roll, they stay short because Cuban Spanish differs from the Mexican Keith grew up hearing in San Antonio. Keith loves it. He loves it easing him onto the bed. Sleepily slurring into his shoulder. Fake sweet as he reaches the point where he's about ready to strangle Keith until his face turned the color of Allura's lion. He was Lance’s love.
  2.     1. _amor, mi vida_ 3



_Ex:_  “What do you want,  _mi amor_? What can I do to make you feel good?” / “ _Amor,_ stay in bed ‘lil longer. Don’t be a shit.” / “ _Mi vida_ , stop hogging all the blankets before I vanquish you from my room.”

**Ko·gane** /kō-gān/  _ln., a._ :

  1. Once, twice Keith had heard him say it, barely because of the circumstance. Adrenaline was kicking in but the pain from the wound was screaming and Lance was running, calling for him through the comms.



_Ex:_ “Goddamnit, Kogane! Don’t you burn out on me now!”

**Keith** 4 /keēth/  _fn._ :

  1. Lance didn’t used to say his name often, favoring for the many colorful nicknames he’d come up with [see:  _drop out, mullet_ ]. When he did, it was spur of the moment, it was outraged, or exasperated, or mocking. It was jealous, no matter how much Lance denied it then, Keith knew better now. ( _BS_ )



_Ex:_ “Nobody cares, Keith.” / “Ugh, do I really have to be paired with Keith?”

  1. After the switch, after Lance is his right hand man, they get over their shit, it’s encouraging. It’s whooped in congratulation and sharply called when he was about to do something real fucking stupid. Keith didn’t notice the times it got soft or worried. Not until later. ( _AS)_



_Ex:_ “Keith, don’t you  _fucking_  dare!” / “Nice job, Keith!” / “Yeah… thanks, Keith.”

  1. He goes back to it being scarce after they start dating. There’s other nicknames [see:  _baby, mi amor_ ], ones that make Keith’s heart stutter instead of flatten. Only on missions, introducing him with that brightness in his eyes. Only… God, okay, only panted it against his throat, moaned it into Keith’s mouth as he finished. Muttered it before pressing tired kisses over his jaw, his cheek. ( _ASD)_



_Ex:_  “I’m Lance, paladin of the Red Lion. This is Keith, paladin of the Black Lion and fearless leader of Voltron.” / “ _Dios, Keith—“ / “Keith.”_

_about_ : Sometimes these names are used together, all in a jumble, all in a haze of gunfire. Keith can’t remember it all, not if it was a sentry or a soldier that shot him, or how he hit his head so hard. He can remember Lance calling him in all the iterations. Desperate and  _mad_.

1 “Baby, talk to me. What’s happening? What was that sound?”

2 “Answer me,  _idiota!”_

3 “I’m on my way. I’m on my way,  _vida_ , stay tight.”

4 “Keith. K-Keith, look at me,” his eyelids felt like weights, like they couldn’t possibly open, but he did it. Lance was cradling him close, wedged in a space waiting for the others to come.

Keith didn’t really have nicknames for Lance.  _Doofus, tall ass,_ maybe. Nothing… No  _sweetheart_ , no  _babe_.  (see page 2 for more information)

 

_about, cont'd_ :

_“Lance,” annoyed, exasperated._

_“Lance,” smiling, rolling his eyes._

_“Lance,” softer than he’d ever made his voice, still dazed._

“Lance,” and he didn’t think he had it in him to make another sound. But that was enough. Lance forced out a breath. A choked sound of relief.

After he was healed, after everybody worried over him and he was back in their room is when Lance held him, pushed the same words into the material of Keith's shirt.  _Baby_  imprinted in his shoulder,  _vida_  in the crook of his neck.  _Love, amor, sweetheart, stars,_

_Keith._

And Keith hoped they'd stay there. They sink and imprint into his skin, because knowing that, knowing he was taking the time to...

"You like my nicknames, don't you?"

"Hm?"

"You always pretend to hate them, but you  _smile_. Don't think I don't see it, Keithy, c'mon."

He didn't respond.

"Keithy."

No.

"Babe."

"No."

"Sweetheart."

"Stop."

"You do! You're blushing! Love, honey—"

_"Lance_ —"

_"Amor. Vida, mi vida, mi amor—_ Beautiful, c'mon, don't cover your face! I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos Are Appreciated <3


	5. let it snow binches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Day X Fluff X Fun! X Theyre not actually husbands lance's just extra X
> 
> lowkey a christmas ep. from me lmao. keith shoves snow into the back of lance's sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lowkey also for my vld-secret-santa whomst i willnt name yet. but it also isnt the actual fic so imma post it anyway. yaY.

Lance had never seen snow. Not, like, actual snow, at least. The gateway of the seasonal theme park in Miami had a giant Santa head that occasionally barfed cut up pieces of white paper and glitter, so that was about the closest thing he’d gotten.

So Jorgard was a surprise. A great, amazing, cool as _hell_ surprise.

They weren’t there for business, just a quick thing Coran wanted to check with a friend in the city, so they could get down in their regular clothes and the second he stepped off the pod his boots sunk over his ankles. He was bundled to the nines, just like Shiro told them to, but the cold air still bit at the tip of his nose, the parts of his cheeks not covered by his scarf.

It was pretty. The white stretched out as far as he could see, dotted with lush trees. It still wasn’t quite Earth, parts shining purple or pink. But close to what he’d seen. Basically what he expected.

He grinned. Pidge ran past him, a tiny green pile of sweaters seasoned to the cold, “Hunk, help me build a snow fort!”

Hunk went after her, wobbling, “ _Ah_ , snow in my sock, snow in my sock! It burns!”

“Wimp!”

Lance couldn’t actually feel his feet anymore so he jumped to get them out which, in hindsight, was stupid. He started falling forward. He would’ve completely ate shit if someone hadn’t grabbed the back of his jacket, pulled him upright. He yelped, windmilling his arms to balance himself.

Keith grabbed his wrist to stop him. Lance turned to thank him and wondered how he ever thought snow was pretty when he was _right there_. The beanie Lance’d knit him was pushing his hair all around his face and his cheeks were flushing and every single thought simultaneously poofed out of Lance’s head so all he could really do was, “Buh.”

Keith didn’t seem much better, but he could articulate, “Dork. You’re welcome.”

“Stop,” Lance bumped him with his shoulder. “Stop being smoother than me. I don’t like it.”

“Learn to,” he mused and laughed when Lance bent and flicked a handful of snow at him.

Lance tugged at his arm and trudged forward, bundling deeper into his scarf, “Seriously, though, look! Look at it! It’s so pretty!”

“Yeah,” Keith wasn’t looking at where Lance was pointing, “it is.”

He let go and started going faster, catching up to Hunk, “Wait, wait, I want to help. I need an authentic first snow experience.”

“You can do the aesthetics of the fort,” Pidge said seriously, already stacking ice. “The supports are too important for a rookie.”

Lance started saying, “Understandable, ha—“ before God himself came down and gave him a vision of death. The sweet, sweet release of it, so warm, so far. The reality was cold, freezing cold suddenly shoved into the back of his jacket so he suddenly wished he was stark naked because the thing was sticking to his shirt. He shrieked and attempted to get it out but he had  _too many damn layers, the layers,_ "The layers _betrayed me!"_

Hunk had to help him unstick his clothes, laughing with no filter, and Lance whirled to glare at the one and only person he knew he shouldn't have turned his back on.

Keith was shaking with the attempt at holding back his own laughter, one mittened hand over his mouth, the other clutching his stomach.

"Betrayal," he whispered lowly, and kicked up some snow. "Betrayal! From mine own husband! Twasn't the layers but _you._ "

"You wanted an authentic experience," Hunk wheezed.

Keith nodded, doubling over with silent giggles and Lance took the opportunity to ball up the very snow dripping out of his jacket and pelting Keith right in his stupidly gorgeous face. He froze (ha!) and straightened.

And so it began.

 

It ended on side by side, sprawled on their backs between their shitty forts, panting for breath. Lance's could see the mist rise together, disappear.

"I want to kiss you, but I'm mad. But I also want to kiss you."

"Kissing sounds good."

"But I'm mad."

Keith turned his head to look at him, snow in his eyelashes, the sun in his smile.

Lance wanted to look away and huff. He couldn't. He physically couldn't take his eyes off him. Instead he made a weak kind of noise that was meant to be a groan, "God, you're lucky I love you."

 

Hunk had to scoop them up and take them into the pod because they'd frozen their clothes. Go figure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll have a nice hanukkah!!!


	6. bdsm for beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM KIDDING theres no smut guys no nsfw this isnt bdsm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fcukin good a s s artist makin me crawl out of my hole and Write. especially caseydambro dude. especially.
> 
> Amazing Art: [caseydambro](http://caseydambro.tumblr.com/post/168760314485/when-are-they-gunna-go-on-another-mission#notes) on tumblr  
> 

“Sharp work, samurai,” Lance said, honest, of course, incredibly honest. “That was smart. What you did there. Real intelligent.” He didn’t look at Keith until the Galra soldier was out of the room, door swishing closed softly. When he did drop his head, Keith’s face was going pink, probably from all the blood.

Keith scowled, hand twitching like he wanted to hit him but it just sent them swaying again, “Shut up. I had clear way, if you hadn’t held me back.”

“If I hadn’t held you back, I wouldn’t have the pleasure of talking to you now,” he said flatly. He adjusted his shoulder, “Because you wouldn’t have a head. Is what I’m saying.”

“Yeah. I got that, idiot.”

Lance huffed and glanced up— er, down. Toward the floor. The panel controlling the trap that’d gotten them was a few yards away. Lance could’ve shot it if he had opposable _hands_. “Well,” they were way too close together, everything was too warm, “any more bright ideas, hotsh—“

He tilted his head back at the exact same moment Keith did. Their noses were pushed together softly. Keith’s eyes were so close they were blurry, dark, dark grey. Gorgeous.

Jesus Christ.

The blood rushing in his head was affecting him. Seriously.

He turned his head sharply just as Keith did, “I have one. Let’s find a way out of this.”

“Yeah, good call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wan ted to write for it.
> 
> another person wrote a better longer fic than i did based on the comic!!! go [check it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13137762) !!!!
> 
> also yall srsly send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://mcclainnkogane.tumblr.com/),,, i am. Bored.


	7. like a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship X Kissing X Reminiscing bout garrison days X idk its cute i like it X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey guess who is Not Dead. Im writing too many things and also a book because I hate myself and love to suffer so! i wrote fluff! because i felt like it!! peace!

They were kissing for the sake of it. It wasn’t life and death, not like Keith had almost gotten himself killed for the umpteenth time this week, or they disabled another Galra ship. Another normal day, rallying in another planet.

They got home. They went to bed. Lance started kissing the side of Keith’s jaw and Keith rolled to sit on his hips, bending to press their mouths together.

Lance held his thighs, rubbing his hands over them softly. Sometimes he dipped his thumbs under the outline of his briefs, but nothing else. He didn’t really want to do anything else. Keith made this low, pleased noise at the back of his throat. It warmed all the negative space, all the static.

He moved to go back to Keith’s jaw, his neck, “Hey.”

Keith curled his hands into Lance’s hair, arching his back so they were one long line of contact. Lance felt it when Keith murmured, “Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right, bud?”

His breath hitched in the best way. He moved his chin up so Lance had more space to kiss him, also making it possible for him to speak against Lance’s temple, “Yeah. I love you too, Lance.”

Keith never called him anything but his name and it somehow still made his heart stutter. Lance moved one hand up to press against Keith’s ribs, “I, like,” came back up to look Keith in the eye, “I can’t believe how lucky I ended up. Despite all this.”

“What?” Keith was half-smiling, that gorgeous smirk that used to make Lance so mad, “Being a kickass leader? How much better than me and Shiro combined you are?”

Lance snorted and shoved at his shoulder, sliding his hand down that arm to thread it with Keith’s, “Ha, ha. Don’t flatter me.”

“You know I don’t make jokes, Lance.”

“But you make sarcasm. And you know I mean ending up with you, you edgy dork.” Lance wrapped his other arm all around Keith’s waist, their noses bumping together. Keith huffed a laugh and he smelled like toothpaste. “I’m lucky. I’m so, so lucky.”

The smirk didn’t go away completely, but it softened at the edges. Keith cupped the side of his face and kissed him one more time. Lance used the pause to lay one on his nose.

They traded them lazily, until they were little more than breathing against each other and Keith was slipping down to lay his head on Lance’s shoulder. Adjusted so their legs were tangled together, Keith’s foot hooking Lance’s calf.

Lance kept the hand around his waist, the other his shoulder.

“How do you think it would’ve gone down if we weren’t up here?”

Keith adjusted to peer up at him, lashes fluttering tiredly, “Hm?”

“At the Garrison. How would’ve we gotten together?”

_Because I know we would_

_Because I feel like I’m literally meant to be yours._

Keith hummed again, drawing nonsense on Lance’s hip. “I don’t really know. I was different in the Garrison. I… I was still extremely gay, obviously, but I didn’t think I had a chance with you. Every time I saw you in class you were the very definition of out of my league.” He drummed with four fingers before continuing, “Still are.”

“Totally not,” Lance bumped his chin against Keith’s head. “I saw you too. And this was before my bisexual crisis, but I did think you were scarily pretty. And crazy smart.” He knew Keith scrunched his nose up at that. “Don’t deny it. You were top of our class.”

“I bullshitted everything. And never passed the safety flights.”

“Still smart. I was jealous, so I don’t think we would’ve really interacted. But if we’re assuming Shiro wasn’t abducted and we still had that year…” He didn’t realize he was hugging Keith tighter but he didn’t stop, “I think I would’ve gotten over it at some point. So at that point, how do you think it would’ve happened?”

Keith was quiet. Thought before he answered, “I’d like to think I’d work up the courage to talk to you at some point, but that’s unrealistic.”

“Oh.”

“I think you would’ve talked to me, though. At some point.” He moved on his stomach, head on his arms, “Since before we got together you flirted with anything that moved.”

Lance grinned, liking the fact Keith knew him. “I don’t think I would’ve flirted though. I didn’t flirt now.”

“No. You would’ve talked to me about some bullshit assignment. Or sent Hunk in.”

“I would make some excuse, at least. Again, scarily pretty, even if your hair’s a tragedy.”

Keith poked his side, “There. You would’ve asked me how I got my hair so horrible and I probably would’ve asked you what you meant, since my hair’s perfectly _normal_ , and you would’ve rolled in the tangent about the history of mullets.”

Lance laughed, head falling back, “God, yeah. I’d make you sit with me at lunch to continue as an excuse.”

“Hunk would tell you to stop.”

“And I wouldn’t.”

Keith settled back in his original position, “You’d stop talking at some point, long enough for me to realize we could be friends. And we would be. Because I remember that I thought you were obnoxious at first, and you still are—“ Lance flicked his shoulder, “—but when you would actually talk to me. Not to just fill in space, but actually talk about something you like, or your family. And your eyes go bright. That's when I'd start liking you."

Lance closed his eyes, "Is that when you did? Start liking me?"

"Yeah. You were talking about your sister and your brother and his twins and I realized,  _Jesus Christ, this boy's radiant_."

Suddenly, he wanted to cry. Like,  _bam_ , there were tears pushing at the back of his eyes. God, what a mess.

He made a noise, "You can't just say shit like that."

His voice was softer. "You asked my opinion. It would happen after. One of us would eventually give, or Hunk or Pidge would tell us to confront it."

"And I'd kiss the living daylights out of you."

Keith kissed his chest, "Yeah."

A part of Lance knew it probably wouldn't have gone down like that. Maybe not even at the Garrison, maybe after during actual piloting, or years later. But would've. And it did, is that thing that mattered. They were here, together.

Lance had Keith in his arms. Fell asleep to his heartbeat alongside his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally am writing a book tho. and is it lowkey gay? maybe. you dont know me.

**Author's Note:**

> dm me a story on my [tumblr](http://mcclainnkogane.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Appreciated <3


End file.
